


I Say It's Your Birthday

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men AU-ish (mine)
Genre: Barbecue, Beer, Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M, Spider-Man balloon, birthday beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan doesn't remember when his birthday it.  Kurt picks a date for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say It's Your Birthday

It had become almost painful for Kurt to see Logan when birthdays rolled around.  There was always cake (or pie or cheesecake or…well, they’d all pitched in that one year for Bobby and bought him a huge strawberry and chocolate ice cream cake – his favorite), and if the birthday was in the spring or summer or early fall, a barbecue, or in the winter there were roast meats and other goodies.  Whatever the birthday boy or girl seemed to favor.  There were usually some presents neatly wrapped up in shiny paper with curly bows, and when there were lovers involved, there were secrety little trysts to exchange more private gifts.  They were all usually there unless someone was out of town or trapped down in the infirmary, healing from one of the X-Men’s many dangerous missions.  Logan loved a good party – most of the time, when he was feeling particularly sociable – and he was always at each one if he was at the mansion at the time; he usually made sure to be back for the important birthdays, even Scott’s now that they weren’t always locked in a pissing contest for the same woman. 

He was always there, but Kurt had started to notice when moments of melancholy came over his best friend and lover.  It never lasted for too long, but it was there, and it nearly broke the teleporter’s heart each time.  When he’d first met Logan and their friendship was in the formative stage, Kurt had just been too young to understand why Logan would stare off over the lip of his beer bottle before he snapped out of it and stuffed himself on desserts.  It wasn’t until he was much older and had it explained to him that Logan’s memories were lost to him that he realized…if Logan didn’t remember his past, he couldn’t remember when his birthday was, effectively leaving him out of the chain of happy celebrations amidst the troubles they often found themselves in.  When Kurt tried to plan something for Logan once…an impromptu un-birthday, as it were…the older mutant merely growled and stalked away, refusing to be found for the duration of the gathering. 

It took Kurt another six months to realize that he had to ease Logan into the idea of being the center of attention and not just a spectator.  Instead of putting him on the spot, he planned secretly, silently.  He told no one about what he wanted to do.  The younger mutant waited until Logan was busy downstairs with the July 4th barbecue plans – no doubt arguing with Scott and Hank and whatever other male was vying for time to play with the fire and meat – then he teleported back upstairs to their bedroom.  He had a lot to do. 

***

“For fuck’s sake, Slim…”

“Watch your language, Logan.  There _are_ students present.” 

“…you’re cookin’ the meat too long.  What are you tryin’ to do?  Turn those steaks inta bricks?” 

Emma just shook her head and reclined on the lounge, her slender fingers curled around the wine glass, one manicured nail tapping against the glass to drown out the argument.  To her left, Kitty sipped lemonade and was flirted with by Piotr, who had decided to stay out of this Great Testosterone and Fire Debate.  One finely shaped blonde eyebrow raised when she saw one of the youngest of their crew sneak closer to the grill, using the distraction to set a finger close, starting to touch the metal with an icy finger…

“…and if ya touch that, Popsicle Boy, you’ll spend the day with one of my lit cigars up your…”

“LOGAN!” came the cacophony of voices now – not just Scott’s but Emma’s, Kitty’s, Piotr’s and several others who were lingering near, just waiting for the barbecue to be ready. 

It was into this fray that Kurt returned, striding out of the back door and across the veranda where the others were gathered, his hands tucked into the large pockets of his beige cargo shorts.  He smiled to feel the sun on his furry shoulders, revealed by the white tank top he wore untucked over the waistband of his shorts, and that grin only widened when he stepped closer to the others.  It was as he suspected – the continual jibing back and forth between the team’s two resident alpha males, though he knew enough to notice the occasional playful smiles that flashed across both of their faces, indicating – at least to Kurt – that they enjoyed this back and forth snark far more than it appeared on the surface. 

And it was while they carried on their routine comments that Kurt quietly ducked between them, plucked the barbecue tongs from Logan and the long-stemmed, two-pronged fork from Scott and carried on the cooking while they carried on the argument.  The teleporter just shook his head, smirked and flipped the steaks, making room on the grill for the rest of the Independence Day fare.  When Scott and Logan decided to settle down – it was time for more beer, after all – Kurt glanced over his shoulder where he could just make out their window, though none of his surprises would be that readily seen. 

***

“Elf, ya pulled me away just to show me somethin’ that can be taken care of tomorrow?

Logan started to protest downstairs while he was in the middle of a Frisbee game with the kids, but Kurt was insistent. 

“I could have ported you away,” Kurt countered, his grin toothy and sharp.  He waited until they were on the stairs before he reached out to take Logan’s hand and squeeze it, and his tail swooped up to caress the spade between the older man’s shoulders and up and down his spine.  That elicited the contented growl out of Logan that told Kurt he didn’t really mind as much as he sounded. 

He arched an eyebrow at the blue mutant.  “Ya could have…and the others would’ve thought you couldn’t keep your hands offa me.”  Logan smirked.  “Of course, ya can’t, ya know…” 

Kurt rolled his eyes.  “You always think it’s about sex, Liebchen,” he said as they reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hallway toward their room. 

They were halfway there when Logan flexed, and suddenly, Kurt found himself pinned against the wall, and two hands grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head.  A low rumble escaped Logan’s lips, which were soon pressed to Kurt’s, his insistent tongue coaxing the other out to play.  Kurt moaned softly and obliged, taking that stolen moment to taste the beer and cigar smoke from Logan’s mouth.  They kept at that for several breaths before the teleporter finally pushed back at his lover, _tsking_ softly as a lovingly chastising smile quirked his lips. 

“Logan…Liebchen…trying to distract me…,” he purred and once more took Logan’s hand to lead him down the hall. 

“Hey, ya called me darlin’.  Ya can’t be _that_ pissed,” Logan said with a shit-eating grin that earned him a swat from Kurt’s tail upside the back of his head.   That just made the older mutant laugh.  “Seriously, elf, what the hell’s got us comin’ up here away from the food and fun if it ain’t for sex?”

Kurt just shook his head and curled his fingers around the doorknob.  “Close your eyes, _arschloch_ , and play along, hmm?  That’s a good boy,” he snarked.  He had to wait a few seconds before Logan finally gave in, sighed in a very put out manner, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.  Kurt opened the door and curled his tail around Logan’s waist, leading him inside carefully. 

Logan sniffed the room as he was pulled inside and caught the scent of rubber…helium…Mylar…  “Elf, what the fuck…”

“Just a minute…impatient man,” Kurt replied, and once they were inside, he closed and locked the door.  Once he’d guided Logan to the center of their room, he stopped and told his lover with a grin, “Now, Lieb.  Open your eyes.” 

Grumbling, Logan muttered, “Of all the shit ya pull, Elf…”  But he opened his eyes, blinked as his eyes adjusted to the soft sunlight coming in through the open shades, and despite the scents he’d picked up, he was still surprised to find balloons of all colors and tied all over the room – to chairs, to lamps, to dresser drawer knobs, all along the footboard of the metal bedframe.  To the very center of the bedframe at the foot of the bed were two shiny Mylar balloons in the shape of one Peter Parker in costume.  Oh the shit they’d slap a superhero’s image to these days!  Logan growled to see those two then cocked his gaze at his lover.  “Kurt, either I’m goin’ insane or you’ve got balloons all over our bedroom.  Please tell me I’m goin’ insane because that’d make more sense.” 

Kurt just grinned and walked over to the dresser where there were two wrapped ‘presents’, and he gestured to them.  “You’re not going insane, Lieb.  This is…well, my compromise.  For now.  You don’t remember when your birthday is, and you won’t let me give you a birthday with the team…yet.  So…” 

Trying to look nonplussed…or perhaps it was an attempt to soften his normal gruff demeanor…Logan flared his nostrils a bit then moved over slowly to the dresser, staring down at the ‘gifts’.  “Kurt, darlin’, ya didn’t have to do this.  I’m fine with not celebratin’ my unknown age.  M’old…ain’t that enough to know?”  He saw by the twitch of Kurt’s tail that he wasn’t getting out of this, not in private with his lover having gone to so much trouble.  “Why today, elf?  When there’s the to-do downstairs.  It’s already a holiday…”

“It’s what the day _is_ , Logan.  Independence Day…and who do I know who’s more independent than you?  No one.  It seemed an appropriate day to celebrate your birthday…at least, until the day comes when you might remember,” Kurt explained simply.  He pushed over the larger of the two presents, which was much more messily wrapped, as if it was an awkward shape. 

Logan sighed again and reached out to the proffered gift.  “Thanks, Kurt…though ya didn’t have to…” 

Kurt caressed his thick knuckles along Logan’s cheekbone.  “That’s quite enough of that, Liebchen,” he spoke in a tone that was much like a caress itself.  “With you, I don’t do things I _have_ to.  I do things because I _want_ to.  Now open your gifts.” 

He was sorely tempted to pop a claw and use it to tear through the shiny paper wrapped around the first present, but he knew how much this meant to Kurt.  When the hell did he become so soft for a lover?  Or was it that he became harder for Kurt?  Logan smirked at the thought and finally began to rip into the paper like a normal person, chuckling when it revealed the familiar white cans with red lettering. 

“Ya got me beer.  Ya do love me!” Logan teased and finished unwrapping the cans of Molson, setting them squarely on the dresser before crumpling up the paper and tossing it toward the trashcan where it hit the rim and bounced in.  He started to turn toward Kurt to kiss him when a blue hand pressed against his chest and stilled him. 

“Uh uh…one more, Logan,” Kurt corrected then slid over a smaller box covered in the same paper.  While the older mutant stared down at that one, Kurt moved away, disappearing somewhere behind his lover, taking care of the next part of the surprise.  He knew that Logan would be a moment with this one, as it was a little more interesting than the beer. 

Logan was about the protest again when Kurt moved out of sight, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the shiny box.  “This is turnin’ out to be real nice, Kurt.  Strange…but nice,” he said and pulled away the paper on the much smaller box.  “Don’t think this one’s beer though…unless ya found tiny bottles…”  His voice was filled with his playfulness, and he wanted to get this gift opened so that he could pounce his lover.  Once the paper was gone, also tossed into the trashcan, Logan opened the square black box and stared down at the turquoise figurine cushioned in the billowy white cotton, and then he picked it up, studying the finely carved wolf.  “Kurt, this is…haven’t seen one like this in…”  He couldn’t complete his thoughts; he was so touched by the gift. 

His attention was wholly on the carving, and only the somewhat wet _whiiiiissssssshhhh_ from behind him caught his attention.  Turning around, Logan found himself wondering how the hell Kurt managed to undress so damned quickly.  Sprawled out completely nude on their bed, Kurt definitely had Logan’s attention now.  Over both of the German’s nipples, around his bellybutton and dotting the head of his cock were spirals of whipped cream, so white that it made his fur look even darker in contrast.  Suddenly, Logan’s jeans felt a little too tight.  “Elf…what the – ”

Kurt’s smile grew even naughtier as he plucked a cup from behind him, dipped his fingers into it and soon, the whipped cream was covered in colorful sprinkles.  To make matters even more…interesting, he pulled a glass jar from the side of the bed where he’d been stashing these supplies, and he opened it, plucking from it a long-stemmed Maraschino cherry.  He licked only the underside of it before he placed it in the center ring around his navel. 

“Happy birthday, Liebchen.  Come…”  His tail curled and beckoned Logan over to him.  “…make a wish,” Kurt purred in a sultry tone. 

Growling, Logan set down the turquoise wolf, and then he stalked toward the bed.  “Elf…don’t got to.  Already came true,” he muttered, his eyes intently staring down his birthday ‘cake’ before crawling on the bed. 


End file.
